1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of pipe couplings. The invention is particularly adapted for coupling soil pipes but not limited thereto. For example, plastic pipe as well as clay can readily be joined by the coupling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The invention is an improvement over Pat. No. 3,479,066 and all prior art cited therein. In the said patent, the clamping members are rigid, being of cast iron. Rigid members are typical of the prior art. Clamping members that are readily flexible or bendable are also known in the prior art. The prior art has left room for improvement in respect of economy of manufacture and the capability of effectively accommodating to the sealing in a coupling of pipe ends in a wider range of variation in tolerances of outer diameters of the pipes.